


Bad Guy

by dad_sneeze



Category: Red Dead Redemption (Video Games)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Attempted Murder, Begging, Canon Compliant, Canon-Typical Violence, Crying, Emotional Baggage, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Face-Sitting, First Kiss, First Time, Hurt/Comfort, Injury, Light Bondage, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Minor Spoilers, Murder, No Spoilers, Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Self-Indulgent, Self-Insert, Slow Burn, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-12
Updated: 2019-11-25
Packaged: 2020-01-11 19:05:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18430220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dad_sneeze/pseuds/dad_sneeze
Summary: You worked at a stable with your pa, selling and buying some of the finest horses you come across. The quality of the prized horses was impeccable. But because of this, people often tried to rob the stable, but this time one man was kind enough to help your pa in driving the outlaws away.You wanted to help, so you decided to take matters into your own hands and ask the man to teach you into becoming one of the bad guys.





	1. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You get the hots for a certain customer and especially after he saves your pa.

You were just a simple ranch boy that lived just outside of Rhodes. 

Hundreds of people would visit your pa's stable to buy or sell a horse. Your job was to care for the horses, feed them, clean them and make sure their stalls were nice and tidy though you did various other labour tasks around the ranch. Your pa owned a pretty piece of land for the two of you to live on, about 70 acres or so. 'Good for ranchers like us,' he'd always say. Living out here, your pa would rather avoid all that nonsense in Rhodes between the Grays and Braithwaites and so did you, though you always thought the Grays were nice enough, especially that Beau. Nice little feller, though he was absolutely in love with that Braithwaite girl, Penelope. A fool in love, he was. 

You hummed softly as you did your chores, feeding chickens, milking cows and putting hay out for the horses. You stood and leaned against the wooden fence and smiled upon seeing your horse approach the hay. A lovely Arabian steed with a black coat. Nadia, you called her. You reached out to gently stroke her muzzle and she nudged her head into your hand. Nadia was the best horse you could ever have wanted or needed. Fierce, fast, strong and loyal.

"That's a good girl," you muttered softly. You retracted your hand and watched as Nadia's attention went back to the hay. Arabian breeds were pretty hard to come across as they're mostly owned by the wealthier folk and your pa was undoubtedly rich, but he was a humble man. He never showed off his money, he never made it known. He was kind and strong but didn't use violence unless it was necessary. 

"[F/N], I need ya over here!" your pa called from the stable. You hopped down from the fence and quickly made your way over to see your pa talking with a customer. A damn handsome one too. You couldn't help but stare for a few seconds before rushing over to your pa's side. "Show this man to the best horses we got," your pa said, patting your back. 

"Right. Uh, get your saddle and follow me please," you obliged, turning around and making your way down to a field where the Arabian breeds were kept. "These are the best breeds you'll ever need, sir. They were a little difficult to tame when we first got 'em, but they're easy to train. They're loyal and tough, so they don't scare easily," you explained, referring to the gun that was in his holster. You didn't want to assume anything, but your gut told you that this particular customer was an outlaw type though he wore a deputy badge on his vest. Even if he wasn't a bad guy, his one crime was looking so damn good.

"Well, good. You sure do keep quite a lot of 'em. They must've been expensive too," the man said, observing the different coats on the horses. God, his voice sounded even better. Smooth yet gruff. It was wonderful. It gave you chills.

"You could say that. We sell 'em for cheaper so they're more purchasable as they're usually around a thousand each," you replied, again stepping on the fence and leaning over. A sort of childish habit you never quite grew out of. "Which particular coat would you like, sir?" you asked, looking over and beaming when seeing Nadia trotting over to you. "Hey, girl," you greeted softly, gently stroking and patting her neck. 

"Maybe the... grey one over there. D'ya wanna bring him over?" the man requested, looking at the horse with the Rose Grey Bay coat.

"Sure," you obeyed, hopping over the fence. You approached the horse and grabbed the reins. You led the horse out of the enclosed field and over to the man. "Here he is. I'll get your saddle on him," you said. The man handed you his saddle and watched as you clipped it onto the horse with care, making sure that nothing was misplaced and that the horse was comfortable. The man could see your eyes twinkling and the soft expression on your face made him feel a sort of warmth in his chest. "All done! He's ready for you sir," you chimed, looking over at the man. Before you handed him the reins, you bit your lip. "Um... excuse me for saying this but... please take good care of him..." you muttered, holding out the reins for the man.

"I will," the man replied, chuckling as he took the reins from your smaller hand. It was a little cute to see how much you cared for your horses. "How much do I owe ya?" the man asked, reaching into his satchel that was at his waist. 

Just as you were about to name a price, you heard a gunshot not so far away from the stable. You immediately flinched and ducked down, cowering in fear. This would happen once in a while. Someone would attempt to rob your pa of his money or the horses to try and sell them elsewhere for a higher price. You didn't want your pa facing this alone. You looked over at the man who seemed to fear nothing.

"Sir! P-Please do something! My pa, he... I-I don't want nothin' bad happenin' to him... Please go help him!" you begged, looking up at him with the most desperate look you could pull. The man sighed and nodded, pulling out his gun and making a run into the stable. You crawled over into a barn and hid behind a few haystacks, praying that your pa was unharmed. You squeezed your eyes shut and waited patiently. When it was safe, your pa would always place his hand on your shoulder to tell you it was okay, that he was okay.

Though this time, when you felt the touch, it was rough. More of a shake. Your eyes shot open and you looked up, seeing the man from earlier and your pa next to him. You sighed with relief and shot up to give him a big hug. "Pa! You're okay!" you exclaimed. You never felt more relieved than when your pa would come up to you safe and sound.

"Sure am, kiddo. With the help of this man here," your pa said, motioning to the man. You turned over to the man and smiled.

"Thank you, sir!" you cried out, grabbing his hand and shaking it. His hand was warm. It felt nice. The was surprised, but not at your sudden outburst. He was surprised at how damn _soft_ your hands were, considering most of the work you did was hard labour. "Please, take the horse free of charge! I... I...!" you couldn't express how damn grateful you were and he found it a little cute. No, not cute. More foolish than cute. 

"Well, that's mighty kind of you," the man said, smirking softly. 

"May I please know your name? I'm [F/N] [L/N]!" you said enthusiastically. The man chuckled and shook his head. 

"Sure, sure. It's Arthur. Arthur... Morgan," he introduced. Arthur Morgan. You'd definitely be remembering him and his handsome face. How could you forget? The most important person in your life is your pa. If you lost him then... it would break you. So you were extremely thankful that he was safe.

You and your pa walked Arthur out of the barn and returned to where his horse was. Arthur mounted the horse and tilted his hat. The sun hit his face perfectly. He looked... godly. "This is a nice place you got here and... you folks ain't too bad. You take care now," Arthur chimed, smiling down at you. 

"You too!" you hollered.

"Have a good one!" your pa added.

You and your pa watched as Arthur left the ranch, well on his way back to Rhodes. You couldn't get him out of your head. You felt shy just thinking about your encounter with him today. He certainly was good with a pistol, you reckoned. Even though you didn't exactly see much of the action. Perhaps he could teach you how to use a firearm? You wanted to be helpful. You wanted to back your pa up. Arthur seemed big and bad enough. You really hoped you'd be able to see him again soon. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As fate would have it, you do run into Arthur again and you attempt to make a deal with him.

You went out into Rhodes. Your pa had given you a day off so what better way to spend it than head to town? In all honesty, there really wasn't much to do. Drinking and gambling were ideal, though your pa had forbidden you from doing any of those activities. But... just _one_ drink couldn't hurt, right? You hitched Nadia to a post outside of the saloon and made your way in. It was more lively than you thought. There was even a game of Blackjack. You approached the bar and stood there awkwardly, thinking about how you could order a drink and not embarrass yourself. 

"Ya gonna actually buy a drink or just stand there?" a man suddenly said. You looked over to see Arthur standing beside you. Your eyes widened and you blushed and pulled your hat down. 

"Well, uh, I was thinkin' about it..." you replied, your face heating up. What was he doing here? Arthur chuckled and ordered two whiskeys. The bartender poured two glasses of whiskey and Arthur placed one in front of you. It reeked badly. "Mister Morgan, you didn't have to do that!" you exclaimed, looking over at Arthur who had already finished his drink. 

"I figured it'd be a way to repay you for that horse you were kind enough to give me," Arthur ventured, already ordering another drink. "You can just call me Arthur by the way. No need to be so polite. It's makin' me feel bad," he pointed out before gulping down his whiskey. 

"Ah, sorry mister— I mean... Arthur..." you muttered, now feeling even more embarrassed. "I've actually never drank alcohol before..." you noted, pushing your drink back to Arthur. He was a little shocked at your statement. "My pa won't allow it." 

"Well, this is your lucky day, [F/N]. Your pa ain't around to stop you. I reckon you should at least have one. Just to test it out a little," Arthur suggested, leaning against the bar casually. You looked down at the glass and sighed. You grew up protected, you grew up with rules and boundaries. But it's not like  _one_ glass of whiskey would kill you. You grabbed the glass and glanced over at Arthur who shot you a smile. Oh well. Here goes nothing. You squeezed your eyes shut and held the glass up to your lips. The whiskey burned slightly. Just like Arthur, with one swift motion, you tilted the glass back and swallowed it. You hissed, feeling the whiskey burn as it ran down your throat. "See, ain't so bad, is it?" Arthur laughed, slapping your back.

"How is that even enjoyable..." you groaned, frowning as you looked up at Arthur. He only shrugged but smiled warmly at you. 

"You get used to it, kid," Arthur replied before he ordered yet another drink, this time a beer.

The two of you conversed for a while, chatting about each other, about Rhodes and lastly about the dispute between the Grays and Braithwaites. Arthur seemed really interested in them but you paid no mind. Maybe he was new to town? You had never seen him in all your life until the other day. Though a certain man seemed irritated at your conversation.

"Ah, will you two shut it. I'm trynna drink in peace here," he complained loudly, gaining Arthur's attention immediately. You gulped, knowing exactly who the man was. One of the Lemoyne Raiders. For some reason, they really fancied this saloon. You'd see 'em every time which is why you would usually stay away from this place. 

"Oh, I'm sorry. You couldn't have just minded your own damn business and now you're complainin' about it?" Arthur countered, turning around to face the raider. You wanted so badly to tell Arthur to just leave it, to grab him and just prevent anything dangerous from happening, but it was too late now. You could only expect the worst. 

"The hell did you say to me, cowboy?!" the raider growled, slowly approaching Arthur, his fists now clenched, ready to strike. 

"I think you heard me loud and clear, partner. Now why don't you clear off before you get hurt," Arthur warned, staring dead at the raider. You began backing away, ready to flee or hide. You felt your heart race and you could hear your blood pumping. The raider was now completely fed up, he immediately struck Arthur across the face with his fist, knocking him back and causing him to crash into you. You fell from the impact and immediately crawled away behind the bar. You squeezed your eyes shut and kept your head down low. "Come on!" Arthur shouted, grabbing his beer bottle and slamming it against the raider's head. The raider, now stunned, was vulnerable. Arthur didn't hesitate to strike back, punching and shoving until finally the raider was knocked out. Or just dead.

You peeked over from behind the bar and gasped upon seeing the bloody and bruised body lying on the floor. "Sorry about that. Come on, let's get outta here," he said, grabbing your hand and pulling you up from your kneeling position. The two of you quickly left the saloon, and Arthur mounted his horse. "We really need to stop meetin' like this," he joked before riding off. 

There was no doubt in your mind that Arthur was good in combat and dealing with people properly. You mounted Nadia and quickly caught up with Arthur. 

"Hey, wait! Please, I need your help!" you exclaimed. Nadia slowed down and trotted next to Arthur's horse. 

"Help? What help? How to end fights?" he asked jokingly, looking over at you to see your face. You weren't smiling. You were dead serious. "Listen, kid. I ain't sure this type of lifestyle is right for you. Your job ain't startin' or winnin' fights. It's cowering in corners to make sure you don't get yourself killed," Arthur told sternly. You groaned.

"I... I just want you to teach me how to fight. So I can help my pa. He definitely won't teach me and once he's gone, then what? Am I gonna let outlaws rob my damn ranch?" you reasoned. Arthur was your last hope. "Please, Arthur. I'm beggin' you here... I'll pay! My pa's got money," you pleaded. You really did your damn best trying to bargain with him. Arthur then sighed. He had thought about it, but couldn't bear the consequences if you got hurt or killed. But to actually teach you how to defend yourself... That would give him more time to spend with you. Heck, maybe you could even be useful to the gang if you chose to stick around.

"Alright, fine..." Arthur finally agreed. You beamed joyfully.

"Yes, thank you!" you cheered, grinning at him. Arthur sighed and scowled as he continued riding.

"But, you gotta do exactly  _as_  I say and  _when_ I say," Arthur demanded. You nodded and hummed obediently. You were so excited! Yet you were also nervous. You've never even  _held_ a gun! You looked over at Arthur and chuckled. You trusted him. You had to admit, it was a very unwise decision but you couldn't sense any bad intentions from him. You didn't feel uncomfortable or scared around him. You felt... safe in his presence. 

"When and where?" you asked. Arthur hummed for a moment, thinking of a nice secluded spot he could use to train you. 

"I'll find someplace. I'll come to see you when I do. So until then, just take care of yourself," Arthur responded before riding off. You sighed happily and turned back to go home. 

You were ecstatic and couldn't wait to get started.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You pay a little visit to a friend and bump into a certain someone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> im so sorry for dipping for like 9 months

It had been about two days.

Still no visit from Arthur. Maybe he had forgotten or maybe he lied. You sighed as you thought about it more. What a fool you were, thinking that Arthur cared about you. Just because he saved you and your pa that one time.

"Hey, don't slack off now!" your pa exclaimed as he entered the stable. His loud voice snapped you out of your thoughts. You quickly muttered an apology and continued to groom the horses. There was no point in thinking about him anymore. He had gone. You should just focus on your own life. Now you really did regret giving away that Arabian horse for free. After you did your chores, you sat on the porch of your house, your hands in your lap and a full glass of lemonade next to you. "You waitin' for someone?" your pa asked, approaching you and sitting next to you. You shrugged and twiddled your fingers. "You're thinkin' about him, aren't you?" your pa questioned. 

You remained silent, and your pa sighed. He rubbed your back. "It's a big country, son. Someone else will come along," he said softly. You sighed and nodded in acknowledgement. Your pa didn't get it. Of course, he didn't. He knew nothin' about love. He went off to get married and have a child at the solid age of 20. Wait, love? No, this wasn't about love... was it? You shook off those thoughts. 

"I'm gonna go out. You want anythin', pa?" you asked, standing up and turning around to face the old man. Your pa shook his head. 

"If you're gonna go out why not visit that Beau? I know you like chatting with him," your pa suggested, smiling at you. As if he didn't have enough wrinkles at his age already. You paused for a moment. That... didn't sound like a bad idea. You looked at him and smiled back softly. You mounted Nadia and rode off to the Grays mansion. Surprisingly enough, they were very fond of you, or fond enough to at least allow you on their property. Mostly because of your father selling them horses for an extremely affordable price (acknowledging they're wealthy), but also because of Beau who was quite a good friend you had or rather, the only friend you had. 

"Oh, [F/N]! Nice to see you," Beau greeted as he approached you. You hopped off Nadia and smiled softly at the young man. "Sorry but I-I gotta go to the barn. I'm waitin' on someone there. You're welcome to come along if you'd like," Beau mentioned, looking at you apologetically. He knew that you needed a long chat with him. You didn't mind. You nodded and followed him along into the barn with Nadia trotting behind you. There you saw another lovely looking horse. 

"So, who exactly are you waiting for?" you asked, hitching Nadia outside the barn and taking a seat on a crate. Beau grabbed a brush and tended to his horse. "I know it ain't Penelope. Your families would kill both of ya," you pointed out. Beau doesn't meet many people so you were quite curious to see who he was waiting for. 

"W-Well... My brother recently deputised someone. A man named Arthur. Fine- well... I wouldn't say fine but... decent enough man. He's supposed to be delivering a letter to Penelope for me," Beau described, often glancing up at you to check up on you. "Heard he's been helping a bunch of people around here. Strange man, he only got here about a week ago," he added.

Arthur. Arthur. Arthur.

His name repeated in your head. He was... helping Beau? What business did he have putting himself between Beau and Penelope's love? No one's that kind to just start helping strangers, even if he was deputised. You had a very slightly empty feeling in your gut. Just what was he up to? Perhaps you were overthinking. Maybe it was another man named Arthur? You closed your eyes and leaned your head back, sighing. Why did you feel this way? He wouldn't waste time helping you out. 

"You got my money?" 

Of course, it was the very same Arthur. You easily recognised his voice. You opened your eyes and looked over at him. He looked amazing. Rugged, tough and handsome. You couldn't help but stare at him as he spoke with Beau. 

"Oh, I can't be bothered. Take it," Arthur grumbled, handing Beau a letter. Beau took the letter and rushed over to sit with you on the crate as he eagerly read the letter. Arthur turned around and looked at you. He couldn't help but curl his hips slightly at you. You smiled back. 

"This'll get her killed for sure," Beau pointed out as he read the letter. This had piqued you and Arthur's curiosity. "Women's suffrage. Round here, they don't even like men voting. They'd bring back the monarchy given half the chance. Progress is a dirty word in these parts... unlike incest!" Beau cried out. Oh, dear god. Beau had mentioned that he'd be marrying his cousin. Mathilda, her name was. "I wanna marry Penelope. They'll kill her at the rallies they're holding!" Beau exclaimed as he paced. "They've done it before! Mister, you gotta help," Beau pleaded, looking at Arthur. 

"No, I'm afraid I don't want no part of it," Arthur declined, his voice low and tired. Beau must've had him deliver a letter to Penelope. You'd get tired of it too, to be quite honest. It was clear that Arthur had no interest in helping Beau unless there was payment involved. 

"I'll pay, my family, we've still got some money," Beau offered. Arthur hesitated and Beau nudged you, inclining you to help him out. You rolled your eyes and looked up at Arthur.

"Please, Arthur. You wouldn't let an innocent woman die because of a rally, would you?" you mentioned. It wasn't right, saying it like that, but you didn't want her to die. You knew Penelope. She was a lovely lady and deserved true love. "I'll... throw in some money too..." you added. Of course, Arthur couldn't refuse at the sound of cash. 

"Fine. Just... no more runnin' around with letters," Arthur decided, looking at Beau as he said the last part. 

"Oh, won't you come along too, [F/N]? If not to help then... perhaps for a ride?" Beau suggested as he walked out of the barn with Arthur. You followed him closely and paused for a moment. A ride wouldn't hurt. You didn't exactly wanna go home so soon anyway since there wasn't much to do. But you felt a little awkward being around Arthur after not seeing him for two days. Though you could use this time to talk with Arthur, find out more about him and what his real intentions were. 

"Sure, I don't mind going for a ride," you obliged, smiling sweetly at Beau. Arthur turned to catch you smiling and felt his heart melt. He had to admit, he felt just a tiny bit guilty for flaking on you but Dutch had him running around town trying to find out more about the feud between the Grays and Braithwaites. He couldn't take the time to visit you. You mounted Nadia and followed Beau as he made his way to Penelope's location. 

During the ride there, you weren't quite paying attention as Arthur and Beau spoke. You were kinda just dozing off, thinking about Arthur. Should you ask him about his business? You didn't want to be nosy. If you did ask and turned out to be wrong, you'd feel horrible. So you decided to keep quiet about everything. 

"You alright there, [F/N]? You're quiet. You have been for a while now," Beau pointed out. He turned back to check up on you. Your eyes weren't focused on anything in particular. You were in such a daze that you didn't even pay attention to his statement. Nadia knew well enough to follow Beau and not wander off. Beau frowned. He should've made more time for you, his best friend, his only friend. You only snapped out of your trance when Nadia whined loudly, startling you. You blinked rapidly a few times and looked over at Beau and Arthur who were both staring at you. 

"Yes?" you asked, now embarrassed that you were caught off guard. Beau pointed to the crowd of women who were surrounded by a carriage. "Oh," you said, hopping off Nadia. Arthur placed a hand on your shoulder. 

"Rule one, don't let your guard down. Since you're now associated with me I suggest taking extra care," he instructed, his face close and his breath hitting your ear. God, to have his face be this close to yours... 

"R-Right..." you muttered, blushing and turning your head away from him. You watched the scene unfold in front of you. Beau tried to convince Penelope to stop proceeding with the rally, Arthur driving Ms. Calhoon's wagon to the front of the bank and Ms. Calhoon's speech. Your eyes then widened when seeing some of Beau's cousins approach him, anger clearly on their faces. You stood a few steps away and sighed with relief when seeing Arthur pull Beau away before any violence broke out. You quickly followed behind and remained silent. 

"Rule two, don't start any unnecessary fights," Arthur said to you, mounting his horse, as did you and Beau. "Come on, to the old battlefield we go," Arthur added, following Beau. You didn't exactly know what to say, this wasn't what you expected. "You've got yourself quite a foolish friend there," Arthur pointed out, shaking his head as the three of you rode to the battlefield. Arthur and Beau talked about the dispute between the two families, Beau's cousins, Catherine Braithwaite's daughter, gold, even when you had arrived. Beau went on about his vindictive his brothers and cousins were, and you couldn't agree more.

"I-I love her," Beau said, dismounting his horse and then handing Arthur a stack of cash he grabbed from his bag. Arthur dismounted and shook his head condescendingly.

"Stick around and you can die for her too," Arthur mocked, accepting the cash. Beau frowned a little at Arthur and shrugged. 

"Well, I gotta go. I'm gonna be late. My uncle is as bad as you can imagine," he said, hopping onto his horse again. "Thank you, thank you both. [F/N], I'll see you around!" Beau exclaimed as he rode off, waving goodbye. You smiled at him as he left and then looked down at Arthur. This whole time, you and Arthur never had a proper conversation because of all the commotion Beau had dragged the two of you in. 

"I, uh, I don't have much money on me right now..." you muttered, remembering that you had promised to pay Arthur in exchange for helping your friend. Arthur chuckled and held out a hand, waiting for you to dismount. 

"It's uh, it's alright." he reminded, smiling softly at you. You gulped. Oh, boy. If he kept smiling at you like that, who knows what would happen to you. "Why don't you come on down?" he suggested. You nodded and slowly dismounted, grabbing onto Arthur's hand for balance as your boots touched the ground. Arthur began grabbing a few of his guns, revolvers, repeaters, and rifles. 

Arthur emptied the bullets in his revolver and tossed it over to you. A little slow with your reflexes, you yelped, but caught the gun in your hands and gasped at how heavy it was. You were in awe of the firearm in your hands. It was exciting, but a little nervewracking. Meanwhile, Arthur grabbed whatever he could find and lined them up on a wall. You looked up at him as he approached and noticed the bottles and cans.

"Um, so... what are you doing...?" you asked slowly, tilting your head a little. Arthur stood next to you and pulled out another revolver. He then looked down at you and spoke,

"Well, [F/N], I'm gonna teach you how to handle a gun."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i didnt exactly proofread this properly so there might be mistakes oops


End file.
